


The Creator And The Old Stars

by SeraDomiCher



Series: Legends [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, One-Shot, Short-Form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraDomiCher/pseuds/SeraDomiCher
Summary: The first Legend, of the Creator's first mistake.
Series: Legends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692487
Kudos: 1





	The Creator And The Old Stars

Eons ago, when the universe was still reeling from its birth, the first stars formed. These stars were unlike the ones we know now; they were massive beasts of heat and rage and wonder, looking out at the infant cosmos and dreaming of what it may become. Many of the Old Stars spent their lives calculating and planning and working to to groom this infant universe into something that would suit their future needs, spurting out primordial matter and pulling the strings of gravitational ebbs and flows, as they saw themselves as immortal, for none of them had died yet.

The Creator oversaw this for a time, witnessing the Old Stars manipulate the universe and each-other towards their own ends. He saw this as good, as any being that would survive and thrive needed to ensure its own survival above all else. But he saw how they were manipulating the universe he had worked so very hard to create, and he grew tired of it. So he devised a new being, one that was capable of truly understanding the universe he had set out for them, yet small enough in stature and power to not manipulate it to its own end. He called this new being “Human”.

However, to make humans, The Creator needed parts of a decomposing star. He asked the Old Stars if any of them wanted to sacrifice themselves for his greater vision, but they all refused. They couldn’t see how he could ask such a thing. Kill themselves for something they will never see? For a smaller being that didn’t even exist yet? It was foolish! And for him to ask that of his own creations? He might as well murder them, it would be just as horrible!

And so The Creator was forced to kill his own creations. He massacred them in droves, spreading their ashes far and wide across the universe so that they may never rise up against him in their rage. And with the remains he caught, he fashioned Humans in his own image out of the dust, and he watched them multiply and flourish, and he deemed it good.

But, even though the Old Stars were butchered and spread across the universe, they did not die. They changed, and festered, and twisted in their vast half-life.

Worst of all, they remembered.


End file.
